Awa Awa no Mi
|first = Chapter 408; Episode 293 |type = Paramecia |user = Kalifa }} The Awa Awa no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to emit and control soap and bubbles that can not only clean off dirt but can also "clean off" power, making the user a . It was eaten by Kalifa, who received it from Spandam. This ability is not to be confused with a Logia power, because the user cannot turn themselves into soap and bubbles. Etymology * means "bubble" in Japanese. *In the VIZ manga and FUNimation dub, it is called the Bubble-Bubble Fruit. Appearance The Awa Awa no Mi is a violet melon shaped fruit with various swirls on it and a curly stem on top. Its insides are bright green, similar to a honeydew melon, and are also covered in swirls. Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Kalifa, is that it gives its user the ability to emit and control soap and bubbles from their body. These bubbles are created from the user's body and can even manifest while the user is wearing gloves. The bubbles are also capable of not only cleaning off dirt but can also "clean off" someone's power. The user can thus essentially drain their opponent's energy with these bubbles and leave them in a clean and shiny state that is extremely smooth. The user can also shield themselves from attacks by condensing these bubbles together around themselves and encasing themselves into a giant bar of soap. Weaknesses However, the user's bubbles can be washed away by water. Likewise, their smoothed opponents can be returned to normal by being washed by water. Also, although it will not nullify the bubbles' effects, a strong wind will blow them away before they can drain the target of their energy. Other than these, the user is affected also by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as demonstrated by Kalifa, have been to give her an edge in combat against strong opponents; while she is a capable assassin by herself, by using the fruit's strength-draining powers, she can weaken opponents that would otherwise be too physically powerful for her to handle. Aside from this, Kalifa has also used the fruit's power over soap particles to shield herself from being electrocuted. Unfortunately for Kalifa, gaining this new power has caused her to be overconfident, which led to her downfall. Outside of battle, Kalifa can use her powers to clean off dirt and grime. During CP9's Independent Report, she used her powers to clean off the streets of St. Poplar to raise money for Rob Lucci's medical treatments. The named techniques that are used by Kalifa that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * |Gōruden Awā|literally meaning "Golden Bubble"}}: Kalifa manually spreads bubbles on her victim's body, draining them of their strength and leaving their skin shiny and smooth. This also has the side effect of impairing her target's mobility, as their extremely slippery skin makes it hard for them to move around. Its effects were first seen being used on Sanji, but the technique's name was not given until Kalifa used it against Nami. According to Kalifa, the reason that it alters a person's appearance so much is because it also smooths out their body's curves. The name of the technique is a pun based on the similarity between the Japanese word for and the Japanese pronunciation of the English word . In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Golden Bubbles. * : Kalifa concentrates all nearby foam and bubbles around her body. This makes her look like a sheep, due to her arching her arms around her head, resembling the ears of a sheep. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Bubble Master: Soap Sheep. * |Hitsuji Gumo Rirakkusu Awā|literally meaning "Sheep Cloud Relax Bubble"}}: After concentrating all nearby foam with "Bubble Master: Soap Sheep", Kalifa launches it against her enemy to "clean" their strength. When the foam hits her opponent, given the name of the attack, it seems to relax their body so much they are rendered immobile. As a result of the amount of bubbles shot, it is near impossible to dodge all of them. The name of the technique has the same pun as in her Golden Hour technique. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Sheep Cloud Relaxing Bubbles. * |Hitsuji Gumo Taidaru Uēbu|literally meaning "Sheep Cloud Giant Tidal Wave"}}: Similar to "Hitsuji Gumo Relax Awa", but this time Kalifa sends all the concentrated foam in form of an enormous tidal wave to increase the difficulty of dodging the attack. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave. The kanji for "tidal wave" is originally read as "ōtsunami", with "tsunami" being the Japanese term used for any tidal wave, and is also frequently said that way in English as well. History Water 7 Saga Enies Lobby Arc After the return to Enies Lobby, Spandam reveals to Kalifa that he has a Devil Fruit for her, which he decides to give her later. After he frees all the remaining members of CP9 each to his room, Spandam gives Kalifa the Awa Awa no Mi. Although Jabra attempts to discourage her from eating it, fearing that her increase in power may jeopardize his standing as the third strongest CP9, Rob Lucci encourages her to eat it. So Kalifa ate the fruit in its entirety, only to reply that it was disgusting. Trivia *This Devil Fruit has similar abilities to other powers in the series: **It is very similar to the Woshu Woshu no Mi, as both have washing and cleaning properties. **It is similar to the Sube Sube no Mi, as both have the ability to smooth things. **It is also similar to the Ato Ato no Mi, as it can render all attacks by the opponent completely useless due to malforming parts of their body, as well as giving them strange appearances. However, the Ato Ato no Mi seems to render the loss of abilities permanent (until Giolla is defeated), whereas victims of the Awa fruit will eventually have their powers returned. *Spandam claimed that this Devil Fruit had not yet been documented when he gave it to Kalifa. References External Links *Watermelon – Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is shaped after. *Soap – Wikipedia article about soap. Site Navigation ca:Awa Awa no Mi de:Awa Awa no Mu it:Bubble Bubble es:Awa Awa no Mi pl:Pian-Pianowoc Category:Paramecia